The Third Bloody Valentine War
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: Most wars begin in a violent way. The first Bloody Valentine War started with the annihilation of an entire colony. The second, with a daring theft. The third, however, was very different. It began, not in a violent way, but with a simple question... "Kira, am I pretty?" Rated M for sexual situations and mild incest.
1. The Question That Started It All

Chapter 1: The Question That Started It All

**Hola! It is I, **StoryMaker014**, bringing you another new series! :D**

**Now this is my first time writing in this fandom, and honestly, I don't know what kind of_ evil spirit_** **had possessed me to even write this kind of fanfic. XD**

**This story contains some really mature subjects, especially INCEST. If you do not like these kind of things, then please turn back now.**

**Also, some of the characters here may seem OOC. Especially Cagalli. And this may be Rated T for now, but it MIGHT change as the story progresses. ;)**

**Anyway, enough of that. Here's the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Most wars begins in a violent way.

The first Bloody Valentine War started with the annihilation of an entire colony. More than 200,000+ innocent lives lost in a single day. A double amount of that suffered the same fate in the months that followed. It's a war between two opposing forces that wanted to eradicate each other permanently due to racial differences. However, with the actions of a small group of people, the conflict was ended. Somewhat.

The second Bloody Valentine War started with a theft. A daring heist that resulted in the destruction of an entire space colony, again, along with the devastation of more than a dozen major cities on Earth. Just like before, it escalated into a full blown conflict between the same two factions from the first one. Only later was it revealed though that another faction was behind all of these in their plans to make every human unable to have free will so that there will be no more wars. No more differences. A universe where each person is not capable of choosing for themselves. And just like before, the same group of people prevented this from happening. And the war ended.

In these two incursions, it can be said that the driving force behind the events that had transpired was due to personal beliefs. And rightly so. The first one was because both sides thought the other was inferior. That they have no right to live in the universe. The second was because someone thought that free will was the reason behind all the evils in the universe. That by eradicating freedom, then evil will follow. After all, a person cannot do something bad if he or she couldn't act on it. Right?

The third war, however, was different. Very different.

It began, not in a violent way... but with a simple question.

* * *

_Orb Mansion, January 19, C.E. 79_

"Kira, am I pretty?"

Kira Yamato, pilot of the ZGMF-X20A _Strike Freedom_ Gundam, Commander of ZAFT, Ultimate Coordinator, best friend of Orb Admiral Athrun Zala, twin brother to the Princess and Chief Representative of Orb Cagalli Yula Athha, and fianceé of PLANT Supreme Council Chairwoman Lacus Clyne, blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice.

"What do you mean, Cagalli?" He frowned, confused, yet never taking his eyes away from his laptop's screen. He was sitting on a sofa at one of the living rooms in Cagalli's mansion in Orb's capital city, having visited her and Athrun together with Lacus after the blonde princess had requested their aid to help her oversee the production of advanced Mobile Suits.

"Just what I asked." His sister replied. "Am I pretty?"

He should have just said no. He should have just ignored her and continued to type his report regarding the latest models of prototype Mobile Suits being delivered today for the Orb Union. It would have save him and Athrun from the pain and heartbreak that they will later receive. But of course, being the kind and good big brother that he was, Kira Yamato merely sighed and answered as truthfully as he could.

"Yes, Cagalli. You are pretty."

Biggest mistake of his life. EVER. Like, seriously. In fact, it was so bad that him screwing Flay Allster during his weakest moments, at the tender age of _16_, was nothing, NOTHING, compared to the consequences that his simple answer to his beloved twin sister will give. And only much later did he regretted this.

"Really?" His sister asked somewhat excitedly as she sat beside him.

Sighing once more, Kira closed his laptop screen and glanced at Cagalli to his left. He was just going to give her another one of his advices, which was happening a lot lately. By the sound of it, her question meant that she was somehow insecured about her looks, and that was actually wierd in a way.

Because Cagalli Yula Athha has never asked anyone, at all, whether she was pretty or not.

And so, Kira Yamato was about to tell her that she doesn't need to ask those questions. Because she was indeed pretty. Not just her physical appearance, but also her heart. Her personality. However fiery it might be. And no one could-

Kira Yamato's mind went blank at the sight of her twin sister.

She was wearing casual clothes. And at first, Kira saw nothing wrong with it. Then he noticed the short red skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh. Her tank top that hugged her body so tight it made obvious the fact that she was not wearing a goddamn bra. Worst of all, she was smiling. But not her usual smile. No, this was different. It's as if she didn't expect Kira to tell her how pretty she was. And it was eerily similar to the looks most teenage girls always gives whenever their crushes speaks to them.

And then, she giggled.

"Am I really that pretty it made your mind stop working?" Cagalli teased.

He didn't bother to answer her. Because he was too busy comprehending what had just happened.

His twin sister had _giggled_. Cagalli Yula Athha, "Lion" of Orb, had just giggled.

_The fuck?_

She never giggles. Not even if Athrun was around and it's just the two of them. And come to think of it, Cagalli never wears a skirt so illegally short and a tank top so thin and tight. It was very unusual for her to do that. Mostly, she wears something that emphasize her strong attitude. Her tomboyish nature. Very rarely does she wear something girly. And she always gets angry whenever Lacus forces her to wear a dress. But right now, it was different.

Because Cagalli Yula Athha, for the first time ever, was wearing clothes fit for her gender.

And she looks very _pretty_.

Kira was snapped out from these thoughts when his sister giggled. Again.

"You know, I would have stayed here with you some more just to see that face." Cagalli smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement and... excitement? "But I got a lot of things to do." She stood up and smooth the wrinkles on her clothes. "See you later, _brother_." She smirked and strode towards the door. Just before she exits, Cagalli turned her head in Kira's direction and winked.

She winked. Cagalli Yula Athha _winked_.

What the fuck?

* * *

_January 25, C.E. 79_

The days passed without incident. Having inspected the new batch of prototype Mobile Suits together with Athrun, Kira deemed them ready for mass production. It has been six years already since the last war, and their ageing GINN, DINN, BABI, Dagger, Windam and Murasame units needs a replacement. After all, they have to make sure that they can respond to any threats from those who would want to destroy the peace they had strived hard to bring. And they couldn't do that if their enemies are more technologically advanced than them. The first and second war were good examples of that.

Unfortunately, with Kira's busy schedule, he couldn't spend some time anymore with his fianceé. Though they sleep under the same roof, in the same room, and together on the same bed, he was so tired from his work that by the time Lacus enters their quarters, he was already snoring. Thus, it prevented the both of them from doing some _fun activities_ with each other.

But today, Kira was planning to change that. He was going to make up for those days he couldn't spend time with his pink-haired lover by taking her on a romantic dinner date to an expensive restaurant. After that, he'll take her back to their house where they will finally indulge themselves on a night of pure fun and ecstacy.

Smirking slightly to himself, he began to search on the internet for a good restaurant. There were lots of them around the capital, but he wanted the best only for his beloved Lacus. And so, there he was sitting on a sofa, his eyes glued on the screen as his fingers typed furiously across the keyboard. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Cagalli entered, humming a tune softly. As she neared a mirror, she suddenly stopped and looked at herself.

As she was doing this, Kira was busy browsing on a website of a five-star restaurant he had come across online. Drooling slightly at their menu, he picked up a glass of water from the table and started to drink.

And that's when Cagalli spoke.

"Kira? Are my breasts small?" She asked nonchalantly.

Kira immediately spewed the liquid in his laptop screen. Seeing what he had done, the violet-eyed Coordinator yelped and quickly searched around for something, anything, to wipe out the water that threatens to damage his device. Settling on a piece of strange pink cloth lying on the arm rest of the couch he was sitting on, he grabbed it without actually looking what it is first and proceeded to wipe the screen.

Halfway through, he glanced at Cagalli and saw her twisting around as she inspected her reflection on the mirror. She was wearing a shirt this time, but it was still too damn tight it prevented to hide the fact that she was braless. Again. Finally, she faced Kira and smiled innocently.

"What do you think?" She asked casually as she gently squeezed her breasts. "Are they small?"

"Uh..." Kira squeaked. He couldn't reply. He cannot reply. His brain was too busy processing what his sister had just asked him. What she had just done in front of him.

She just fucking _squeezed_ her breasts and asked him, her own brother, if they are small.

What the hell is wrong with her? Kira mentally screamed. Then his eyes widened as she slowly approached him, her hands clasped behind her and making her chest jut out.

Kira mentally screamed. Again.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Cagalli suddenly asked and sat beside him. Then she gasped, prompting Kira to look at her in confusion.

"What?" He frowned.

The Orb Representative silently pointed to the cloth he had just used with an amused expression.

Turning his head slowly, Kira stared at it and blinked. There seems to be nothing wrong with it. Just a piece of cloth. A cute one at that. Although, upon closer inspection, he noticed what appeared to be three holes on it, one large and two smaller ones. Kind of like... _oh_.

_OH_.

Kira's cheeks burned as he realized with horror what he was holding. He felt Cagalli leaned closer to him, her hot breath tickling his left ear as she said something that almost made his heart stop.

"You just made my panties wet, _brother_." His twin sister whispered seductively.

SEDUCTIVELY.

He froze, and not because he was holding Cagalli's damn panties. A cold chill ran down his spine as his brain tried to deny it. Deny the fact that his own sister had just obviously goddamn flirted with him.

"See you later, Kira." He heard her say before she stood up, snatched her pink underwear away from him, and strode out the door, leaving him staring at his now forgotten laptop with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that incident. And during that time, Kira tried his very best to avoid her. Of course, Cagalli's stubborness and persistence made it hard for him. Every time they see each other, she will always ask, and do, something highly inappropriate and clearly embarassing.

"_Kira, do you think my ass is nice?_" Followed by a squeeze of said part of the body.

"_Kira, do you think my eyes are pretty?_" Followed by Cagalli batting her eyelashes at him.

"_Kira, do I smell good?_" Followed by Cagalli getting closer to him.

"_Kira, am I sexy?_" Followed by Cagalli smiling innocently at him while wearing nothing but thin nighties that barely covers her privates.

Many more incidents like these happened, and it frustrated him to no end. His sister's suddenly perverted attitude was driving him crazy. And he couldn't do anything about it since he was the kind and good big brother.

It doesn't help the fact that she is Orb's leader, and he's just a commander.

Kira groaned and almost banged his head against his desk in frustration. He tried to tell Athrun about this. After all, the blue-haired Admiral is the only one who might be able to stop Cagalli and her unusual behaviour, but whenever Kira tries to talk with his best friend, he was always getting an unexpected amount of work. It's as if fate is delibirately preventing Kira from escaping the nightmare he was thrust into.

What's more, he wasn't able to bring Lacus to that expensive restaurant he planned to take her to. Not only that, but somehow, his fianceé had suddenly became busy too. Meetings here. An inspection there. Numerous visits to every goddamn part of Orb. And whenever he tries to start a conversation with Lacus, she will always have this distant and troubled expression. When Kira ask about it, she will simply tell him that she was just busy and has a lot of things on her mind. But her eyes always told otherwise.

He was becoming more busy. And he's spending less time with her. Come to think of it, ever since they had arrived in Orb aboard the Archangel, all four of them had started to be overloaded with work. Him. Lacus. Cagalli. Even Athrun. Their hectic schedule prevented them from seeing their respective lovers. Kira with Lacus. Athrun with Cagalli. It was strange. And weird. Because though they are not seeing their lovers more often than usual, Kira and Athrun are spending more time in the presence of each other's girlfriend. Kira with Cagalli. Athrun with Lacus.

Okay. That was definitely starting to get really weird.

Or maybe he was just stressed and tired, making him interprete things in a bad way. With a sigh, Kira leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. It was still 11am in the morning, but he was already feeling exhausted. Despite his increased stamina due to being a Coordinator, the ungodly amount of paperworks littering his desk was enough to worn him out. At this rate, he'll never be able to take Lacus to that restaurant this evening. She was returning today from another one of her trips, escorted by Athrun, Dearka and a few others. And he had promised her that they will go out for dinner. That's why he told to himself that he will take it easy today. However, fate definitely hates him today. Instead of filing less paperworks, he was actually doing just the opposite.

With another sigh, Kira stood up and made his way to the next room, where he seated himself on the sofa. He have decided that he'll just take a short break from his work. There's only so much his body could take before it gives in, and he can't take that chance lest he make Lacus worry about him.

Andw so, Kira closed his eyes again as he settled on a more comfortable position. Just as he started to drift off into sleep, however, someone knocked on his door.

Oh yes. He thought. Fate really hates him today.

"Come in." He said tiredly. It wouldn't do for him if he ignore that as it might be important. Besides, he had just realize that taking a nap at this time would be unwise since lunch break will soon start. He might miss it, again, if he takes a nap.

The door opened slowly, revealing a certain blonde princess holding a tray.

"Hi." Cagalli said cheerfully as she strode inside and approached him.

His day couldn't be more worse than this.

"What are you doing here, Cagalli?" Kira sighed despite already knowing what she actually came for.

Cagalli sat beside him after setting down the tray on the table. "Well, I was hoping if we could eat lunch together." She answered with a smile.

Well, there seems to be nothing wrong with that. She is his sister, after all. And as a good brother, it is his responsibility to spend time with her when she asks for it.

"I mean, you seem to be getting somewhat lonely lately." Cagalli said quietly as she scooted closer to him. "And I thought I could do something about it." She placed a hand on his hair and began to _stroke_ it gently.

Okay. Now that's starting to feel very wrong.

"Um, can we just eat?" Kira asked politely while trying very hard not to blush. "I'm, er, getting hungry." He nodded and squirmed away from Cagalli's fingers as he leaned forward to grab a plate of chicken.

His sister merely smiled and proceeded to untangle her fingers from his hair. As Kira began to eat, she spoke again.

"Kira, do you think I'm a good kisser?" Cagalli asked softly while staring at the floor.

Immediately, Kira choked on his food.

"Why did you asked that?" The violet-eyed Coordinator gasped after chugging a whole glass of water.

"It's because of Athrun." She replied, her head bowed. Then, as she lifted her head to look at him, Kira noticed the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I-I think he doesn't love me anymore." She choke back a sob.

Kira stared at her, stunned. She has been having problems in her relationship with Athrun? How could that be?

Then he gasped as Cagalli started to cry softly.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Kira said soothingly as he wiped her tears. "I'm pretty sure that's not it. Athrun loves you as much as I do with Lacus. You know that as well." He said as he cupped her cheeks with both hands and gazed at her eyes.

"I do." Cagalli nodded weakly. "But still, these past few days, he suddenly became cold towards me." She said tearfully. "Every time we kiss, he will break from it shortly after. It's as if he doesn't want my kiss anymore!"

Kira frowned, puzzled by what she had just said. Why would Athrun do that? He knows that his blue-haired best friend loves Cagalli more than anything in this universe. There's no reason for him to do that.

"I'm pretty sure it's not that." Kira said. "We've all been busy lately, even you. And I think he's just tired from all the work you're giving him." He said softly as he started to stroke her hair gently, trying to calm her down.

"You think so?" Cagalli gazed at him with a doubtful expression.

"Of course." Kira nodded with a smile.

His sister stared at him for a few moments, as if she expected him to say something else, before sighing. "I guess you're right." She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Kira smiled warmly at her. "I'll talk with Athrun later if you want."

At this, Cagalli snapped her head up and stared at him with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

"Of course! I-" He was cut off mid-sentence when Cagalli engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated over and over again.

"Anything for you, Cagalli." Kira said gently as his sister finally released him. Then he chuckled slightly, making her frown.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kira answered with anotger chuckle. "It's just that, I find it funny how you asked me if you're a good kisser or not when I actually haven't even kiss you on the lips in my entire life. I mean-"

He stopped. Everything seemed to stop. Even his heartbeat.

Because at that moment, Cagalli Yula Athha, his own twin sister, pressed her lips to his. And it's not just a simple sisterly peck, but a passionate one. Full of love.

And _lust_.

As they finally broke apart, Cagalli whispered something that sent a chill down his spine.

"_Now you have._"

* * *

**...Uh... Did I seriously just wrote this? *blush***

**Um, okay. So I hope I did well and you all enjoyed that. Expect the next update when you see it.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Kira Got Raped

Chapter 2: Kira Got Raped... Almost

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! For the past weeks, I got so busy. Thus, it prevented me from being active in FanFiction and updating my stories, including this one.**

**But, I'm back now and ready to write! :D**

**This chapter is somewhat short and is a continuation of the first one. Just another warning though. Cagalli is extremely OOC in this one. :D**

**So, without further ado, here's the second chapter!**

* * *

Fists clenched tight. Jaws squared. Eyes burning with rage and fury. And most of all, face beet red in pure embarassment.

Kira Yamato strode along the cavernous MS hangar of the Orb military base situated just outside the city, looking for all the world like someone ready to kill a person, intentionally.

His target: Athrun Zala, his soon-to-be former best friend.

The reason: Cagalli Yula Athha, his sexually frustrated twin sister.

Even now, as his eyes narrowed and locked on a certain blue-haired Coordinator and Orb Admiral, he couldn't prevent his face from blushing up to the tips of his ears as he remembered what had just transpired inside his temporary office a few hours ago.

...

_"Now you have." Cagalli whispered as she broke off from the kiss._

_Kira stared at his twin sister with a shocked and dumbfounded expression. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Most of all, he couldn't believe what just happened between him and Cagalli._

She kissed me_. He thought, horrified._

_Kira felt Cagalli pressed her forehead against his, smiling with her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily, and her lips were slightly parted. Slowly, her eyes opened and she stared at him with a hungry expression._

_"Kira..." Cagalli breathed._

_Suddenly, he felt one of her hands began to slowly trail downwards, making him shiver. Her movement was slow. Deliberate. _Sensual_. It passed his chest, then his stomach, before finally resting over the belt of his pants._

_His _belt_._

OH SHIT.

_With a squeak, Kira swiftly stood up before Cagalli can even do something inappropriate._

_"S-Sorry! I-I remembered s-something, um, important." He stammered, face beet red in embarassment. Avoiding her gaze with slight difficulty, he muttered another apology and immediately head straight for the door. However, before he could even reach for the handle, Kira was suddenly stopped by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his torso._

_"Please... Don't leave me." Cagalli said quietly behind him in a sad voice._

_"Cagalli..." The violet-eyed ZAFT commander whimpered. He was already starting panic. The way she spoke. The way she has her arms wrapped around him. The way her breath tickled the back of his neck. The way she kissed him just a few minutes ago. These actions terrified him. He doesn't know why his sister was acting like this. To him, her own twin brother, of all people. All he knows is that he needs to get away from her as soon as possible before she could do something much worst to him._

_"Don't leave me, Kira." Cagalli repeated in a pleading voice, tightening her embrace. "If Athrun really doesn't love me anymore, I want you beside me!"_

_"There's no need for me to do that!" He squeaked. He tried to break away from her grip, but it was too tight. "Athrun loves you more than I do. You know that!" Kira tried to convince her._

_"If he does, he wouldn't become suddenly cold towards me!" She said, her voice thick with emotion. "I don't know anymore! But I'm feeling lonely, Kira. I need you here. I need to feel your love." She was practically begging now. And it breaks his heart to hear her in such a state. And yet, a good part of him wants to murder one Athrun Zala for making his sister become like this while another part of him wants him to run away from the impending danger._

_"I, er, always love you Cagalli." He gulped. He racked his brains for any idea on how to escape from her hold on him, but despite his increased intelligence, he couldn't come up with one. His mind was blank._

_"I know. That's why I need you here!" She cried. "Please, Kira! I need to feel your love!"_

_"Cagalli!" Kira squirmed in discomfort. He felt her head on his shoulder, and he shuddered at the contact._

_"Please, _brother_..." Her voice dropped into a whisper as she begged._

_Kira squirmed once again and tried to break free. However, her next words stopped him and made his body go cold._

_"_Fuck me_."_

* * *

Kira violently shook the memory out of his mind. No sooner had that statement left Cagalli's lips, he immediately grabbed her hands and broke free before running as fast as he can out of the office. From there, he made his way to his room and locked every door and closed all the windows to prevent anyone, _anybody_, from entering. For two hours, he stayed inside. He never bothered to finish his lunch. Never bothered to even request for one. He just sat on the couch and stared into space with a shocked, and slightly traumatized, expression.

"I'm going to make you pay for this, Athrun Zala." He growled viciously as he started to approach the blue-haired pilot of the _Infinite Justice_. He found him talking with Dearka along with several Orb Mobile Suit pilots, inspecting a brand new model straight from Morgenroete.

"ATHRUN!" He yelled, his voice echoing loudly across the hangar. Immediately, a lot of heads turned in his direction, including that of his best friend.

"Kira!" The emerald-eyed Coordinator greeted. "Good to see you!"

"Where's Lacus?" Kira demanded without bothering to answer the question.

Athrun blinked, taken aback by his friend's sudden hostility. He glanced uncertainly at Dearka, who merely shrugged, before responding. "She's gone back to the mansion to go meet with Cagalli."

"Good. Because we need to talk. _NOW._" Without so much as a glance, he turned around and motioned for Athrun to follow. Clearly confused by Kira's current mood, Athrun left Dearka after a few words and goes after him.

They strolled along a hallway in silence, with Kira leading the way. Finally, they came into an empty office and entered.

"So, what do you-" Athrun began as he sat at the edge of a table but was immediately interrupted by Kira, who spoke.

"When was the last time you had sex with my sister?" He demanded in a rather harsh way, staring outside the window angrily.

Athrun blinked. "Um, what?" He asked, confused.

"You heard me, Athrun Zala." Kira growled. "I asked you _when was the last time you had sex with my sister?_" He repeated through gritted teeth.

"Why are y-" Athrun began but was cut off by Kira once again.

"Just answer my question, dammit!" He snapped. At this, Athrun recoiled in surprise. For several minutes, he stared at his childhood friend with a curious expression until at last, he answered.

"Two weeks ago." He said slowly. Then he asked. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Once again, Kira didn't answered his question. Still gazing outside, he began. "Tonight, you will have sex with her." He said simply as if he was just telling Athrun to take a rest. "I don't care how you do it. I don't care what time you do it. I don't even care where you do it. In the bathroom. On the floor. On her office. Blast it, even inside the _cockpit_ of the _Infinite Justice_ if you want! Just, please! Go and fuck _her_ tonight!" He turned around and stared at him desperately as if his very life is at stake. Technically, it is.

Meanwhile, Athrun stared at his best friend in a mixture of shock and worry. "Kira, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. No sane person would ask a guy, even if he is his best friend, to go fuck her own sister.

"No, I am not okay!" He finally screamed in frustration. He suddenly approached Athrun and stood in front of him. "Do you know what almost happened to me at my office?!" Kira yelled, eyes wide like a madman.

"Kira, I-"

"I ALMOST GOT RAPED!" He screeched and yanked his hair like some insane person. And who wouldn't be? His own sister had just asked him to go have sex with her.

"W-What?" Athrun spluttered in disbelief. "But who would-"

"CAGALLI!" Kira exploded. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? SHE JUST ASKED ME TO GO FUCK HER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? MY OWN SISTER HAD ASKED ME TO HAVE SEX WITH HER!' He threw his hands in the air and screamed. Then, as he tried to calm down, he briefly explained what transpired during the last two weeks up to the incident a few hours ago back in his office. As Kira finished his terrifying tale, the green-eyed Orb admiral simply stared at him with an unreadable expression. However, what he didn't expect was his response.

"Oh."

By this point, Kira wished he could just go back in time to kill Athrun in order to prevent any of this nightmare from happening. " 'Oh'? _'OH'_? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SAY?" He snarled and jabbed a finger in his chest. "IF YOU JUST PAYED MORE ATTENTION TO HER NEEDS, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Look! I'm sorry, okay? It's just that-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR GODDAMN APOLOGY, ATHRUN!" Kira roared. "WHAT I NEED IS FOR YOU TO GO FUCK HER SO THAT SHE WON'T RAPE ME AND COMMIT INCEST!" He stepped back and took a shaky breath. Never in his life did he thought that he'll gonna have an outburst like that. Used to be, it was only reserved during combat, especially if he hated his opponent. But even at those times, he never lost it like this. Then again, this was an entirely different matter. And as he catch his breath, Athrun finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry, Kira." His best friend said sincerely. "I never thought it will go this far." He shook his head. "Still, I think we are suffering the same kind of problem." He glanced warily at him.

"What do you mean?" Kira frowned. He noticed Athrun hesitate for a moment, as if he was contemplating over something.

"It's... about Lacus, Kira." He mumbled at last.

"Lacus? What about her?" Kira immediately straightened up and asked sharply. "For the love of Haumea, Athrun! Tell me what she did!" He shook him by the shoulder violently.

For a brief moment, Athrun's face was as pale as the White Uniform worn by ZAFT's top commanders. And then, it quickly became red from pure embarassment. Eyes downcast in shame and guilt, Athrun Zala whispered something that made Kira's heart briefly stop.

_"She gave me a blowjob."_

* * *

**Again, I don't know what came over me write this kind of fanfic. XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that. :D**

**Now, time to answer your reviews.**

_Guest**: I know, right? Cagalli obviously got a crush on Kira before they found out the truth. :D Anyway, hope you like this chapter as well!**_

_Yennefer**: Believe me when said that even I don't know what the hell I just wrote. XD**_

_Gem Warrior**: *gasp* Are you some kind of a psychic?**_

**Anyway, that's it! The next chapter will be a flashback of Athrun focusing on his own experience. And by the end of it, there will be a surprise appearance from a fan-favourite character! :D**

**Please Read &amp; Review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
